


High school sucks until you meet an angel

by L_I_N_Z



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_I_N_Z/pseuds/L_I_N_Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl Dixon meets his guardian angel, Rick grimes.<br/>Rick seems to love taking care of people. Expessially when you meet somebody as beautiful and messy as Daryl Dixon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High school sucks until you meet an angel

The first day of school is shit for everyone, but nothing compared to how shit it was for Daryl Dixon.   
He had to walk five miles to get to school, because his worthless piece of shit father was too busy drinking to even offer him a ride to school.   
But it got worse, he woke up to screaming downstairs.  
It was his father, and Merl.  
Daryl sighed, sitting up.   
He didn't take too long to get dressed, he threw on a pair of jeans with far too many holes in them, a hoodie, and his vest with the wings on it.  
He would've normally worn just the vest, but his father decided to slice up his arms less then a week ago, he didn't think the cuts were going to scar, but he couldn't show them... Not yet.   
He sighed as the yelling continued.   
He got the messenger bag that he had used as a book bag for five years, and thew a few notebooks, and pens in.  
He didn't want to go downstairs, he would get into a fight.   
But he knew he had to.  
He quietly walked down the stairs, trying to keep as quiet as possible.  
But when he hit the lowest step there was a loud creek.  
He heard footsteps coming towards him.  
"Looks like your baby brother wants to come say hello!"   
His father exclaimed.   
"You leave him out of this!" Merl told his father.  
"Don't you tell me what to do!" His father yelled back.  
"Where you goin sunshine?!?" His father asked.  
"School."  
Daryl quietly answered.  
His father scoffed.  
"Why do you even bother? You'll never learn nothin! You got your mothers brains."  
His father laughed.  
Merl stood as tall as he could.  
"Don't speak about her like that!" He told his dad.  
"Don't tell me what to do!" His father yelled back.  
Then came the punching.  
His father and merl always seemed to get into fist fights.  
Merl always fought back.  
That was the difference between the two Dixon boys.  
They punched each other for a while, and Daryl managed to squeeze past the two of them, and make it out of the house.  
He ran for a little while to make sure they didn't follow him.  
That's why he arrived an hour early on the first day of school.  
There was nobody there apart from a few grumpy teachers.  
He walked towards the front office to get his schedule, and books.  
The secretary looked at him with a funny expression.  
"What?" He asked   
"Never thought I'd see a Dixon early to school." She laughed.  
Daryl sighed.  
"Can I just have my books please?"   
"Mhm." She answered handing the young boy his books.  
He took them offensively, and walked away.   
He walked towards his first class not expecting much.  
But when he reached the class room he stopped in his tracks.  
He saw an angle. The boy leaned on the wall talking to a kid Daryl knew to be named Shane, Shane Walsh.  
He looked at the beautiful man, before the boy looked back at him, and he turned his head sharply, blushing deeply.  
He tried to hear the conversation the two were having.  
"Man, you're going to love it here... Also I need to introduce you to Lori, I think you'll really like each other." Shane said.  
"Naw, man... I wouldn't want to make her feel uncomfortable."  
The boy sighed.  
"Rick... You won't. She just broke up with her boyfriend, and she's been tellin me she wants to move on. Trust me."  
Rick... Daryl thought to himself. His name was Rick.  
"Fine." Rick sighed.  
Daryl pressed his lips together.  
He smiled to himself.  
There was no way for him to hide it from himself.  
He was gay.  
Extremely gay.  
He wouldn't do anything about it. Not yet. Not while he was still with his father.  
He looked down before hearing an familiar voice.  
"Daryl!!!"   
He looked over to see Maggie running towards him.  
"Maggie." He smiled.  
She ran, and hugged him.  
"I've missed you so much Daryl!" She smiled   
"How was your summer?" He asked her.  
"Fantastic, Disney world was so fun! Beth and I met all the princesses, and we rode all the rides!" She smiled   
"How was Glenn?"   
"Alright, daddy intimidated him at first, but mom told him to lay off."  
She said softly giggling.  
"Where is Glenn now?"   
He asked looking around.  
"Not sure, he went home last night, wanted to see his parents probably, he'll come some time soon."  
She put her hands on his shoulders.   
"Today's Bethy's first day of high school, she's all nervous."  
She laughed.  
"God, seems like yesterday it was our first year."  
He told her.  
"Yep, two years down... Two years to go." She smiled, kissing him on the cheek.  
He hugged her.  
"I've missed you." He told her.  
"Missed ya too!"  
She pulled away.   
"How many people do you think think we're dating?" She asked.  
"More then half probably."  
He answered.  
There teacher came up, and they went into class.  
The first day went as shit as most first days typically do.  
Him and Maggie walked down the halls together, before she got a call.  
"Hello?" She asked cheerfully.  
Daryl couldn't hear the other line of the conversation, but he could tell it was something bad because Maggie froze, and dropped her phone, before falling to her knees.  
"Maggie? What is it? What's wrong?"   
Maggie cried out.   
"Beth! Find Beth."  
"Maggie, what's wrong?!?" He asked.  
"Her mom... Our mom... Just... Just... Find Beth..."   
She managed to say, between sobs.  
"Maggie, I can't leave you."  
"Find Beth! Fuck Daryl, just find Beth!"  
Fearfully, Daryl ran through the school.  
People were starting to crowd around Maggie, so he knew she'd be okay.  
He frantically looked everywhere looking for the girl.  
"Beth?!?" He yelled.  
He wasn't even looking too much, just yelling the girls name.  
That's why he didn't see Rick in his way. That's why he ran into Rick.  
The two of them fell on the floor.  
"Sorry... Sorry.." Daryl said, standing up.  
"Are you okay?" Asked Rick.  
"No... I need to find Beth, Beth Greene... It's important."   
He told Rick.  
"I'll help you." Rick said  
"Naw, you don't know her."  
Daryl told her.  
"Yeah, just met her in the cafeteria with Shane... She might still be there." Rick said, standing up.  
Daryl ran towards the cafeteria.  
That's when he spotted the little ball of sunshine, speaking with Shane.  
"BETH!" He yelled.  
She turned around to look at him.  
"Daryl?" She asked walking towards him.  
"We gotta go, Beth... We gotta go."  
He told her.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Your mom... She's been in some soft of an accident... I'm not sure what happened. Maggie said to get you... And..."  
He stopped when the young girl started crying into his arms.  
He held her softly.  
"Come on, we need to go to the front office, we need to find your sister." He told the girl.  
They walked closely together, he felt bad for not telling Rick thank you, but it wasn't the right time.  
-  
They didn't let him go to the hospital, so he wasn't sure what was going to happen.  
He felt horrible.   
He'd known the Greene's since he was 12.  
Maggie's father always patched up Daryl's cuts, or slices when they were really bad.   
Hershel was abused when he was younger too, so he knew what Daryl was going though, and he always offered him his house to stay in.  
Daryl had stayed there a few times when things were really bad at home.  
He owed the Greenes everything.  
They were more of a family then he'd ever had.  
He went to his next class scared, and alone.   
That was when he felt somebody's hand on his back.  
He jumped back, and looked at the person, it was Rick.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, I was just wondering if everything is okay... With Beth?" Rick asked  
"Yeah, well... Probably not.  
Her mother is in the hospital, she's having a bad first day of high school." Daryl told Rick.  
"Is there any good first day?" Rick asked  
"I guess not."   
"Um, so... What's your name again?" Rick asked.  
"It's Daryl, and you're...?"   
He already knew the answer.  
"Rick, Rick Grimes."  
He said  
"I've never seen you before, Rick, Rick Grimes."  
Daryl said  
"My first year, my parents moved down here because of my dads job. I met Shane through my dads friend." Rick smiled.  
"Oh, yeah... Me and Shane haven't ever really been friends. Not that I dislike him, it's just... I don't know..." Daryl muttered.  
"Yeah, I know." Rick laughed.  
"Hey, um... Shane totally ditched school to go see this girl, and I have nobody to sit with. Since we're in the same class would you want to sit together?"   
"What?" Daryl asked in shock  
"You don't have to if you don't want to..."  
"Why would you want to sit with me?" Daryl asked.  
"You seem... Cool..." Rick told Daryl.  
Daryl didn't understand. The only friends he'd ever had were Maggie, Glenn, and Beth.  
That was it.  
Nobody else has ever wanted to be his friend.  
Him and Maggie met, because her father had seen him walking home when he was picking Maggie up from school.  
He asked if he needed a lift.  
After that Maggie was always chatting with him.  
Daryl shifted on his leg slightly.  
"Okay..."  
-  
They sat through math, history, and science together.  
Daryl was always good at math, but everything else didn't make since to him.  
Why should he learn about a man who killed another man who started a war 100 years ago?   
Rick laughed at his comments throughout history class.  
Daryl could hear this kid laugh for the rest of his life.  
After school ended Rick looked at his phone.  
"Hey, do you want to go over to my house and work on homework?" Rick asked him.  
Daryl's eyes widened.  
"Yeah, I mean... That would be great, but um... I have to go to see if Maggie and Beth are alright."   
Daryl answered sadly.  
"Do you want me to come with?"   
"Sure!" Daryl answered.  
Maggie had told Daryl to go to the hospital.   
He was thinking he would have to walk, but Rick had a truck that he could drive Daryl in.  
-  
"So, what did you think of your first day of school?" Daryl asked  
Rick sighed.  
"It was interesting."  
Rick drove for a little longer.  
"That girl, Maggie... Is she your girlfriend?" Rick questioned, eyes on the rode.  
"Naw man, she's just my best friend. She's dating Glenn... He wasn't at school today for, God knows why. He's adopted and his dad always lets him skip school."   
Daryl explained.  
"What about her sister... Beth?" Rick asked again.  
"Beth, she's more like a little sister to me. She's really pretty, and nice, not really my type." Daryl answered.  
"So have you got a girlfriend?"   
Asked Rick.  
Daryl was confused.  
Why did Rick want to know about his love life?  
Did Rick like him?  
No, Rick was straight Shane wants to set him up with Lori.  
Does Rick like Beth?  
This made Daryl slightly angry. He was very protective of Beth.  
"You like Beth or somthin?"  
Rick laughed slightly.  
"Fuck no."  
Daryl turned to see Rick in the face.  
"No, sorry... Yeah... No... She's sweet, but like you said, she's not my type. Besides Shane wants to go out with her. He was flirting all day with that doe eyed girl, didn't seem to realize what he was doing."  
This made Daryl snort.   
Sounded like Beth.  
It also made him angry.  
He'd never let Walsh near the girl.  
They pulled into the drive way of the hospital.  
Daryl got out.   
Rick followed behind him.  
"What are you doin?" Daryl asked.  
"Sorry, I don't have anywhere else to go, besides how else are you gonna get home?"  
Daryl looked at Rick puzzled.  
"You... You don't mind?" He asked  
"No, we're friends... Right?"  
Rick asked.  
Daryl smiled.  
"Yeah."  
-  
They asked for the Greene family.  
A beautiful nurse in pink scrubs led them to the hospital room where Daryl knew something went wrong.  
They walked into a room to see Beth sobbing into her mothers arms, who was laying in a hospital bed.  
Maggie had a hand on Beth's back.  
"What happened?" Daryl asked the nurse.  
"You don't know?"  
She asked.  
"No. Came right after school."  
Daryl said  
"There was a car accident. Mrs Greene, Mr Greene and Shawn Greene were in the accident... Unfortunately Shawn and Mrs Greene didn't survive the accident, and Mr Greene is in surgery." The nurse told them.  
Daryl closed his eyes.  
This was his family.  
That was when Maggie saw him.  
She looked over shaking her head, then she walked towards them.  
"They're going to have to move the bodies to the morgue soon."  
Maggie said, looking towards Beth who was still hugging her dead mother, tears in her eyes.  
Daryl nodded.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"I'll be okay. I'm not sure about Bethy. She's never gone though anything like this before... I have. I lost my mother. But she lost two of them on the same day.  
Her big brother, and mother..." Beth let out a sob, and they turned to look at her.  
"Where's Shawn?" Daryl asked.  
"They already took him to the morgue. She's not letting go of her mother."  
Maggie told them.   
She looked puzzled at Rick.  
"Sorry, you are...?"  
"Rick, Rick grimes."   
"He's a friend." Daryl added.  
Maggie raised an eyebrow before walking back towards Beth.  
-  
Rick ended up driving Beth, Maggie, and Daryl back to the farm.  
They'd finally gotten Beth to let go of her mother, and they told them to go home, they'd call them if anything happened with their father during the night.   
Daryl was going to stay with Maggie, and Beth that night.  
He didn't want to go back home anyway.  
Once they reached the farm Beth stated crying again.  
Maggie walked her inside the house, and Daryl stayed outside with Rick.  
"Thanks, for driving me around everywhere." Daryl smiled, as much as he could.  
"No problem... I'll pick you up for school tomorrow." Rick told him, before getting into his car.  
"No, you don't need to." Daryl told him.  
"How else are you gonna get to school? See you then." Rick said.  
Before Daryl could answer Rick had driven away.


End file.
